


Dragons

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big dragons, Dragons, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's set in Kansas, Lots of dragons - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dragons were an unusual sight, although not rare. Rowen Porter had seen two before, albeit they were dead. So when Rowen is twenty-two years old and standing in a field, staring up into six cerulean eyes, he is paralyzed with fear.In a world where everything is the same as the one you live in but there are dragons that "terrorize" the globe, Rowen Porter, a normal human being, gets his life flipped turned upside down. A chance encounter makes him rethink how he was raised, and how he's been acting his whole life.





	Dragons

Dragons were an unusual sight, although not rare. Rowen Porter had seen two before, albeit they were dead. The first had been when he was around 6. The crimson scaled beast had been terrorizing Topeka and the American government stepped in before the city was destroyed. After the army had killed the beast, Rowen’s father, who was a strong anti-dragon supporter, took him to see the dragon. It’s scales were like rubies, glinting in the afternoon sun. Huge maroon wings were bent awkwardly and full of holes. It’s eyes, which were still open, had obviously been full of energy and life, but were dull and glazed, the gold coloring looking tarnished and defeated.  
The feeling Rowen got when he had looked at the creature wasn’t a good feeling. He knew that this dragon had once been proud, majestic, and strong, but here it was, broken, defeated, and dead in the streets of Topeka, Kansas.  


On the way home, Rowen had thrown up, remembering the carnage that covered the streets.  


The second dragon had been in his hometown of Wichita, when he was eleven. The dragon hadn’t even attacked the city. It was wounded, with deep blue blood streaming from the gashes and lacerations in the navy scales. Morning light gave it an ethereal glow as it dropped down into the city, exhausted and injured. Sky blue eyes flashed as it fell down, white wings torn. The impact it made killed fifty people and injured a hundred more, giving it one of the largest casualty counts in Kansas.  
Again, Rowen’s father took him to see it. Again, as Rowen looked into its eyes, he could see in his mind the dragon standing tall, scales unblemished and eyes bright and fierce. He got sick when he got home afterwards.  


So when Rowen is twenty two years old and standing in a field, staring up into six cerulean eyes, he is paralyzed with fear. Black, crystal-like growths grow from its head, forming jagged horns. The head is long and thorny, smaller crystal structures forming spikes along the ridges of its eyes and up its nose. White smoke curled from its slitted nostrils, floating off into the wind. Dark teal scales cover its body, save the underbelly and wings. Large ivory plates ran from the chin to the tip of both tails that swished the grass behind the dragon. Four coffee brown wings were resting, two folded in, two resting on the ground. Six sets of black claws dug into the ground, revealing dark dirt underneath the golden grass. Chunks of crystal tip each tail, and more crystal pieces were jutting out in the center of its neck.  


Rowen was speechless at the sight of the dragon. His mind raced, trying to remember how he had gotten into this situation. His car had broken down, and when he had tried to fix it, the engine almost blew up. That’s when he had felt the ground shake and turned around to be fixated in his place.  


Gray eyes were locked in place by the gaze of the dragon. Black hair stirred in the breeze. Frozen in time, Rowen could only think of how many ways this dragon could kill him. All his life, he had known dragons to be merciless killers. His father had taught him in his mother’s absence that dragons were to be feared and killed, if possible.  


But for now, Rowen was stuck here, in time, in space, held down by the cold, blue gaze of the beast.  


Slowly, very slowly, the dragon stood up straighter. At its full height, it seemed tens of thousands of feet high, although the man knew realistically that it was only around one hundred feet. With the sun behind its head, the scales became black and the glow of the sun formed a halo around it. Suddenly, as quick as lightning, the dragon snapped its wings open. Light filtered faintly through the brown membranes, washing Rowen and everything eighty feet around him in a dark brown light. With a powerful push down, all four wings lifted the dragon into the air. The blast from the gust knocked Rowen back, causing him to roll over and out of his daze. A few more wing strokes down and the dragon was off, soaring away on the thermals up in the sky.  


Rowen stared after it, eyes blown wide, jaw hanging and slack, not believing that the experience had actually happened. Shaking his head, he looked for his car, only to find it on its side, a few feet away. He groaned, knowing it wouldn’t work, not after getting banged around like that.  


“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he said and stood, looking to see if anyone else was around. The ground was still uprooted, black soil slowly baking in the sun. No one else was in sight. Letting out a yell of frustration, he stormed over his beaten up Ford. Rowen climbed atop it and pulled one of the doors open, hopping down into the car. His phone had been thrown against the window and was cracked, but in better shape than the car itself. Dialing a car towing company, he waited. The man on the phone picked up, asking if Rowen needed help. No shit, Sherlock. I’m calling you for a car reason, not a date, Rowen thought silently.  


“Uh, yes. I’m on…” The conversation dragged on, with Rowen not knowing what road he was on, then compromising with the speaker to just text him his location. After hanging up and sending him Rowen’s location, Rowen climbed out of his car, resting against the roof. He almost fell asleep, but as he was dozing off, the rumble of a car woke him up. Turning his head, Rowen spotted a tow truck coming down the road. His face broke into a grin and he stood, stretching.  
The truck rumbled to a stop next to Rowen’s car and a man stepped out. He was wearing a flannel shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and dark blue jeans. It was an average outfit, but Rowen wasn’t one to be picky. He was wearing gray t-shirt and lighter, beaten jeans.  


“What happened to you to get your car on its side like this?” His voice had a slightly Texan accent.  


“It broke down, and when I tried to fix the engine, it almost blew up in my face. That’s when the dragon landed. It had to be a hundred feet high, at least. When it took off, the wind knocked me and my car over,” Rowen said and mentally face palmed himself. God that’s got to sound so dumb.  


The towman said nothing, just shrugged. “Seems legit.” He walked over to his truck and opened the door. From inside, he pulled a massive chain. Rowen blinked when he picked it up, fireman’s carry. He carried the length of chain to the car and started hooking it around the truck, methodically wrapping it. When he was done, he turned to Rowen. “I’m going to assume you live in Wichita,” he looked at Rowen questioningly.  


“Yeah. I was visiting my mother,” he said nonchalantly. Visiting my mother’s grave, actually.  


“Hope she’s doing well. Do you want a lift back?” Rowen’s eyes locked with the tow-man’s.  


“If it’s not too much trouble, that would be awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I'm currently working on chapter two, its just going slowly. Be patient please. Additionally, the dragon, Nyx, will not always be names Nyx. Its name will be changed later on, but I am not sure what to change her name to. If you have suggestions, please tell me. I'm leaning a little bit towards the name Vega, but maybe not. See you next time, amigos.


End file.
